coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 311 (4th December 1963)
Plot Lucille admires Annie's pink dress and Jack's dinner suit as they wait for the taxi to take them to the Victualler's ball. Annie insists that Jack keeps the fact that the suit is hired from the other guests. Emily tries unsuccessfully to interest Florrie in joining her at night school to learn Spanish. Florrie suggests bingo instead. Lucille shops for items for herself, claiming they're items that Concepta forgot earlier. Concepta makes Harry and Lucille's tea before rushing out to man the Rovers' bar. Before she can get there, Ena makes Annie serve her in her ball dress. She deliberately doesn't pass on any compliments and guesses that Jack's suit is hired. Val looks forward to a quiet night in and rows with Ken when he tells her that colleague Dave Robbins is coming round to work on the play. Concepta admits to Len that she is happy to be back behind the bar. The Walkers leave for the ball in their taxi. To get away from talk about the play, Val spends the evening in No.7, watching boxing on the television with Harry. When she has gone, Harry chats with his daughter about taking life's chances when opportunities come up. She pretends to settle down to bed but instead packs a bag. The regulars chat about Walter's chances of success when they read reports about his record in the paper. Myra joins Ena and Minnie in the snug where they make her drink milk stout. Concepta calls time and clears the pub, although Len puts up jocular opposition to leaving. Harry is asleep in his chair when his wife returns home, amused to find that Val has spent the evening there. She checks on the children and finds that Lucille is missing, and her coat has gone. On a darkened road, Lucille and two other girls hitchhike on a lorry to see Walter in London. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Marjorie Thornley - Valerie Duffy (Uncredited) *Girl - Heather Spratt (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug and and Jack and Annie's bedroom *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway and Lucille's bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *Corner Shop *Roadside Notes *Lucille Hewitt sings Christopher Sandford's record Not Too Little, Not Too Much to herself. *The scene of the three girls hitching a ride on a lorry was filmed on location. *This episode carried neither cast nor production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A big night out for the Walkers - and for Lucille *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,796,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes